Is This One Here To Stay?
by Lady Lirimaer Malfoy
Summary: It's year 6 at Hogwarts for the gang and a new DATDA teacher has arrived. But what happens when the real reason all of the others ran comes after her? Snape/OC; Malfoy/OC
1. Chapter 1 From Durmstrang to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Raella Scotts and Lirimaer Sheena  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a blustery, fall day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when a short blonde and a tall-ish brunette climbed the hill up to the Great Hall. The brunette stopped, glanced at a piece of paper in her hand, and stared at the castle in front of her.  
  
"*This* is my new school?" she asked bitterly. "Durmstrang looked better. I can't believe that they transferred me."  
  
"I know," the blonde replied with a sigh she had heard that rant all the way the way there. "I was startled as well. But Karkaroff must have had a good reason. Lirimaer, you have to at least *try* to make friends here. Let the teachers take care of any trouble makers." The blonde gave Lirimaer a stern look.  
  
"Oh, yes, all-mighty Professor Raella Scotts. I will let Dumbledore take care of the bullies," Lirimaer replied sarcastically.  
  
"Move your butt. You don't want to miss the Sorting." Raella picked up her bag from where she had dropped it and continued her hike up to the Great Hall. She could remember all of the fond memories from when *she* had gone to Hogwarts. The good ole days.  
  
Lirimaer gave a drawn out sigh and trudged after her godmother. Raella had always loved Hogwarts.  
  
When the pair got to the doors of the school, they dropped their belongings next to the piles of student luggage and slipped into the Great Hall. From the looks of things, they were finishing up the Sorting. Only 3 first years were left. Lirimaer hurried to join them and watched as a "Waters, Dessie" be proclaimed a Hufflepuff.  
  
Lirimaer knew with out a doubt that she would be in Slytherin. You just had to do was look at her. Leather pants, a tank top with a sheer over shirt, chunky high-heeled boots. All in black, of course. Add her icy grey eyes and often vampiric smile to a quick wit, a quicker temper, and a brilliant mind and you have to get a Slytherin.   
  
The first years were all Sorted and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"This year we are honored with a transfer student from Durmstrang who will be Sorted as well, although she is a 6th year. Her name is Lirimaer Sheena. I hope that you all make her feel welcome," Dumbledore announced. He motioned Lirimaer onto the stool.  
  
Lirimaer strode over, picked up the Hat and sat down with it on her head.  
  
"Well, you aren't hard to place now are you?" the Hat murmured in her ear.   
  
"Really? I hadn't guessed," Lirimaer muttered as it called out "SLYTHERIN!" She lifted it off her head. Placing it on the stool, she stood and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"You can sit here," a *pale* blonde hair boy offered, sliding down to make room.  
  
"Thanks," Lirimaer replied with her signature vampire smile. She loved the way one of the girls gulped visibly when she caught sight of Lirimaer's unusually sharp canines. "You know my name, what's yours?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the blonde said, holding out his hand. "I'm a 6th year as well. Not to mention a prefect."  
  
"Nice to meet you Draco." Lirimaer shook his hand with her own, long fingers glittering with silver rings. "By the way," she said as she rose to go see Raella, who was still at the entrance, "Authority is for wimps." She walked over to Raella, her swinging hips and confident stride gaining her many stares and glances.  
  
"Rae, snap out of it," Lirimaer whispered. "Just go up there and talk to him."  
  
"Oh, Li! I can't! What if he doesn't remember me?" Rae whispered back urgently. She grasped Li's shoulders and her lively blue eyes became worried.  
  
"If he really loved you he will remember," she reassured. "Now go up there. Dumbledore is waiting for you."  
  
Rae nodded, straightened her black dress and black robes; then started towards the High Table. She had a few words with Dumbledore, then took her seat next to who could only be Hagrid and a centaur that Li knew was named Firenze.   
  
Li shook her head and started back to her table. As she sat down next to Malfoy, Dumbledore stood.   
  
"I would like to thank Ms. Sheena for returning our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Raella Scotts." Dumbledore nodded to Lirimaer, who stood on her seat and bowed to Dumbledore.  
  
"Not a problem sir," Lirimaer grinned again, looking rather imp-ish along with vampiric. "I can't have my god mother making a fool of herself the first day on the job." Lirimaer sat back down as Dumbledore shook his head with a smile that he was trying hard not to let show.  
  
"Well, I think that that is all of announcements, so, tuck in," Dumbledore said.  
  
Lirimaer started to fill her plate with the food that had appeared on the platters all the way down the table.  
  
"So, Snape is still Head of our House, right?" Lirimaer asked as she helped herself to some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who *else* would it be?" the girl who had stared at her canines replied with sarcasm laced over a bitter tone.  
  
"Just checking. No need to get huffy," Li muttered darkly.  
  
"Don't mind Pansy. She doesn't like it when girls that are prettier than her sit next to me," Draco said. "And you can call me Malfoy. Everyone does."  
  
"Is that a personal opinion or a public statement?" Lirimaer asked slyly after she swallowed a bite of roast chicken.   
  
Malfoy looked startled. "A little bit of both I guess."  
  
Although things were going so well for the new Slytherin, her god mother wasn't having such good luck.  
  
Rae was trying to make eye contact with Snape, while keeping a conversation going with Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Deary," a whispery voice came from next to Minerva. "If you wish to confront him about your past together, you must do so face-to-face. None of this, sneaking around." The voice came from Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Rae nodded nervously. She took a bite of roast beef and observed her god daughter start to fit in.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Could be better? Could be worse? And yes, Malfoy and Snape are rather OOC in this story. But that is because I wanted them to act differently when they have found the women that they will fall in love with. 


	2. Chapter 2 Will you

Chapter 2 - Will You. . .   
  
(the next day)  
  
"Move it!"  
  
Lirimaer looked at the source of the noise and saw that Malfoy was sneering at it. She cursed mentally. Malfoy had been so close to asking her out. Li took a closer look at the disturbance. It was a black haired teen with bright green eyes behind round glasses. The teen was flanked by a tall red-head boy and a short, bushy haired girl.  
  
"Let's watch our manners, shall we?" Li suggested coldly.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?" the girl asked, pulling out her wand. "This is THE Harry Potter."  
  
"Now, now. We wouldn't want to give our whole Potions class a bad case of the Jelly Legs, now would we?" Li remarked innocently.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger and the red head is Ronald Weasly. They are the punk's bodyguards," Malfoy whispered in her ear as Hermione gapped at her.  
  
"Poor Vicktor. I wonder if he took a very close look at you Granger," Lirimaer smirked. Vicktor Krum was always talking about 'his brilliant Hermyoknee.'  
  
"How did you know which jinx I was going to use?" Hermione asked in awe.  
  
"The Jelly Legs Jinx is the only jinx that you hold your wand at that angle for." Lirimaer shook her head. "What do you think I did at Durmstrang? Twiddled my thumbs?"  
  
Before she could retort, Professor Snape strode into the room.  
  
"Class, take your seats. Let's see if everyone has retained everything over the summer. Who can tell me when you add the hellebore to the Draught of Peace and how much do you add?" Snape's eyes swept the room, noting that only two hands were raised. "Why don't we give Lirimaer a chance to answer before Ms. Granger plays show-off. Ms. Sheena?"  
  
"You add the hellebore after the powdered moonstone has been stirred three times in a counter clockwise direction and has been allowed to simmer for 7 minutes. You use two drops of syrup of hellebore," Lirimaer said absently.  
  
"It seems that Ms. Granger has found a worthy rival. Well done, Ms. Sheena. 10 points to Slytherin. We are making Veritaserum. Get to it," Snape said quietly. He swooped over to Lirimaer and Malfoy's table. "Malfoy, I trust that you will be helping Lirimaer with the classroom set up."  
  
Malfoy nodded and murmured an, "Of course, sir," before hurrying off to get the ingredients that he and Lirimaer would need.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor. I was wondering whether or not my godmother had come to talk to you, by any chance?" Lirimaer asked demurely.  
  
"Not recently," Snape replied before sweeping over to Potter's table to comment on the state of his cauldron.  
  
Malfoy handed Lirimaer her ingredients wordlessly.  
  
"Thank you," Lirimaer said, giving him an honest-to-goodness smile.  
  
"You're welcome," he answered. After 15 minutes of silence and clanking weights, Lirimaer turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, I was wondering what you were going to ask me earlier," Lirimaer commented. She was waiting for her potion to finish simmering before adding the lacewing flies.  
  
"Oh, about earlier. Nice work in dealing with Granger. She's a Muggle-born, a good-for-nothing," Draco sneered.  
  
"You're not answering the question," Lirimaer reminded in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Fine." Draco turned to Lirimaer and said, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" His cheeks were tinged pink and he looked everywhere but Lirimaer's face.  
  
"Sure," Lirimaer grinned. "See, was that so hard?"  
  
"Ms. Sheena? Will you read the 5th line of directions?" Snape called out before Draco could answer. "Ms. Granger can't seem to follow it."  
  
"After adding the dried Billywig stings, allow to simmer until a light blue in color. Then add the lacewing flies, stirring 5 times in both directions," Lirimaer read. A glance at Granger's cauldron told her that the witch had failed to let the potion become blue, adding the lacewing flies right away.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Granger, for your incompetence at following instructions," Snape hissed.  
  
Needless to say, the rest of the class was rather uneventful.  
  
***  
  
Rae walked into the teacher's lounge, not realizing that her stride greatly resembled Lirimaer's. She flopped down onto one of the chairs and pulled out her favorite book, "Isle of the Chimaeras," by Gulliver Pokeby. It was a mystery and Rae could read it for hours.  
  
Sitting so that her legs were draped over one side of the plushy chair, Rae conjured an extra large chocolate frappe out of thin air. It was a Muggle novelty that she had grown fond of. After taking a sip, she dove into her book. She was so absorbed that she didn't see the figure that glided over to the chair across form her.  
  
Rae went to take another sip of her frappe, when she noted the dark figure reading 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'.   
  
"Really, Snivellus. You're the Potions teacher. You should have the book memorized," Rae commented without looking up from her book.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape choked out. "Did you just call me 'Snivellus'?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did," Rae confirmed placing her bookmark on the page and closing the book. "I remember that James used to call you that. Do you remember the time during a Quidditch match that I was yelling at him for picking on you, and he fell off his broom into the mud?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Snape asked.  
  
"I should think that you would remember any girlfriend that you ever had," Rae sniffed. "You don't remember all of the nights when we would sneak into the Restricted section of the library to look up N.E.W.T. level curses?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head, no." Snape said nervously.  
  
"Maybe you will remember this," Rae said as she sauntered over to Snape. She grasped the sides of his face and said in Parseltongue, "You and I are meant to be." With that, she leaned down and kissed him roughly, flicking her tongue in and out of his mouth like a snake. It left Severus breathless.  
  
"That," Severus began when he found his voice, "I remember. I can't believe that you remembered the Parseltongue that Voldemort taught me."  
  
"The heart doesn't forget," Rae murmured, sitting on the edge of his chair. She was leaning down to kiss him again when the door swung open to reveal McGonagall and Flitwick debating the use of a Severing Charm on the Crup.  
  
McGonagall was the first to spot them and cleared her throat. "I hop that we aren't disrupting anything."  
  
"Not at all," Rae said as she Summoned her book and frappe. "We were just finishing up. See you around, Sevey-baby," she called over her shoulder as she walked out.  
  
"Sevey-baby?" Flitwick echoed in a disbelieving tone.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that that took so long to get out. I am writing this first, then typing it, which is not what I normally do. And I looked at what I have written and I realized that I had 5 chapters done and a 6th one on the way, but only on chapter typed and posted! Well, R&R!  
  
Ciao,  
  
~*~Lady Lirimaer Malfoy~*~ 


End file.
